


Stay Alive

by k0ekienut



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), tangled the series
Genre: Adopted Varian, Based on Hamilton, Dadgene, Eugene is a dad, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton References, Kiera and Catalina are Varian's friends, Major character death - Freeform, Older Varian (Disney), Rapunzel is a mom, Song: Blow Us All Away (Hamilton), Song: Stay Alive (Reprise), TTS AU, Tangled (2010) References, Tangled the series - Freeform, Varian AU, Varian heccin dies, andrew is the worst, mompunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0ekienut/pseuds/k0ekienut
Summary: Varian is a newly graduated college student and catches word of someone talking bad about his father, Eugene. He is of course pissed about this and confronts the man who is responsible.
Kudos: 18





	Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alchemy Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816972) by [Glacecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacecakes/pseuds/Glacecakes). 



> Decided to be mean over on Discord and write some future angst (Non-canon) for @glacecakes Baby Varian AU- Alchemy Lullaby (ITS AN AMAZING READ, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND!) 
> 
> This is pretty much entirely based on Hamiltion’s- Blow us all away & Stay Alive (Reprise)
> 
> Warnings~ Major Character Death, gun shot wound, small mention of blood

Varian was a recently graduated college student and while he's back in his home town, Corona, he hears someone trash talking his dad, Eugene. Who it was? That's what Varian was trying to find out, nobody messes with his dad, nobody calls his dad a dirty thief! His thieving days were far in the past, Eugene was an honorable man who deserved the world in Varian's eyes.

He asks around the town about who had been talking about his dad, Varian didn't like that answer. 

Andrew

Of course it was Andrew, that man did whatever he could to try and bring the Royal Family down.

Andrew. Where was he, Varian was going to kill him! But, where was Andrew? Varian asks around the town once again, of course. 

Of course he was at a play, that man always tried to pretend he had some sort of class. The playhouse wasn't far, Varian makes his way down the street.

-

He swings the door to the building open, where was that bastard!

"Andrew, ANDREW!"

The man turns around and looks at Varian in annoyance. "Shush! I'm trying to watch the show!"

"You should've watched your mouth before you talked about my dad!" Varian is pissed, how could Andrew act so casual when he just went around talking about Varian's dad in such a horrible way!

I never said anything that wasn't true, your dad is a dirty thief and scoundrel, and by the looks of it, you probably are one too."

Varian didn't think it was possible to get any more irritated, but here he was.

"Just like that?!"

Andrew rolls his eyes, why wouldn't this damned kid just leave? "Yeah, I don't fool around, I'm not your little schoolboy friends." 

Varian knew it was stupid to say, but he says it anyway. "Well, see you on the dueling ground! That is, unless you wanna step outside and go now!"

"I know where to find you, piss off, I'm watching the show now."

The whole conversation with Andrew in the playhouse left Varian pissed as he stormed home. He couldn't believe this, how could Andrew act so careless and casual

Varian arrives to his destination and slams the door behind him. Eugene was nearby.

"Dad! You should've hear the garbage Andrew was saying about you! You would've never let it slide and I was not about to!"

"Varian, slow down."

"I came to ask you for some advice... this is my very first duel and they don't exactly cover this subject back in college..."

"You did what?!" Eugene was shocked, sure Varian made du- no, no very thought-through decisions at time but a duel?

Eugene sighs, there wasn't much he could do about Varian challenging Andrew now. "Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?"

"That man never apologizes! We had no choice but to let the peace talk cease."

"Where's this happening."

Across the water in Equis..."

Both of the deadpan. "Everything is legal in Equis..."

"Alright, so this is what you're gonna do, Stand there like a man until Andrew is in front of you. When the time comes, fire your gun in the air. It'll put an end to the whole ordeal." 

"But... What if he shoots and I'm a goner?"

"He will follow the rules of a duel if Andrew is truly a man of honor."

Varian had a lot of doubts, Andrew was no man of honor, but he trusted his dad.

"To take someone's life, that is something you can't shake Varian." Eugene's voice was more serious.  
"Dad!"

"You don't want this man's blood on your conscience."

Varian thinks about that for a second

"Okay, I promise."

"Varian, take my gun, I trust you to be smart, make me proud son..."

-

The boat ride across the water was tense, this could be Varian's last moments. But, in that moment it didn't matter to him, he was a Fitzherbert with pride and when someone talks bad about his dad he would never let it slide!

They dock on land, it was time.

"Andrew, how was the rest of your show?" Varian was trying to be polite

"I'd rather skip the pleasantries and get this over with."

"Grab your pistol" Andrew wasted no time.

"Confer with your friends..." Varian was scared out of his mind

"The duel will commence after we count to ten." The two men say in union.

Varian's thoughts were screaming in his head

"Look him in the eye, aim no higher."

"Summon all the courage you require."

"Then slowly and clearly aim your gun towards the sky..."

1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8-  
BOOM  
the sound of a gunshot rings through the air.

his-

his hip-

The red spread across his clothes.  
There was so much-

what-

How-

His gun... He aimed towards the sky just like his dad told him to...

Why?-

Varian collapses

-

It was getting late, where was Varian? Eugene was getting sick with worry, this ordeal should've been over quick, maybe he should-

There's yelling, sounds like someone running

"EUGENE!"

Kiera? Cataline? what were they doing here?

"It's Varian, you need to hurry! He's at the medi-"

The two didn't need to finish what they were saying before Eugene bolts towards the Medics place.

-

The door slammed open, “WHERE'S VARIAN, WHERE IS MY SON?!"

Eugene wasn't just worried anymore, all he could feel was pure panic. What happened to Varian?!

"Mister Fitzherbert, come in, they brought him in a half and hour ago. He lost a lot of blood on the way over." The medic was staying professional, keeping his voice calm despite the chaos.

“Is he alive?!"

Eugene couldn't lose Varian, he couldn't lose his son, not like this.  
"Yes. But you have to understand, the bullet entered just above his hips and lodged into his right arm..."

Eugene was a mess already, tears were threatening to spill. "Can I see him... Please..." 

"Mister Fitzherbert, I'm doing everything I can, but the wound was already infected when Varian arrived-”

Eugene was mostly tuning out the doctor at this point, none of that mattered, all that mattered to him was his son.

Infected the word rang in his head despite his best efforts to tune it out as well.

"Varian"

“D-dad..." Varian sounded so weak

"I did exactly as you said dad... I held my head up high...”

Eugene didn't bother holding back his tears, "I know, Varian, I know, you did everything just right."

"Before they got to ten... I was aiming for the sky...” Varian sounded delirious, barely conscious.

Eugene tried his best to reassure his son that he did nothing wrong, he did everything right. But Varian just repeats, "I was aiming for the sky..." in a quiet voice.

Eugene was almost sobbing at this point, "Please save your strength and stay alive..."

He was so desperate he couldn't leave, he could di-

Eugene hears the door slam open once again  
Rapunzel  
"No!" Her voice sounded so desperate..

"Rapunzel!" Eugene's voice sounded... broken

"Who did this Eugene, did you know?!" 

Her attention is taken from Eugene the moment she hears her son, "Mom... I'm so sorry..."

"I forgot what you had taught me." 

Rapunzel was already sobbing, her son... Who did this to her son...

"My son---" It was all she managed to get out through the tears that were streaming down her face

Varian's eyes were starting to look hazy, "We played piano...”

"I taught you piano."

"You would put your hands on mine..."

Rapunzel looked back on the memories with Varian, the happy moments they had spent together.

"You changed the melody every time."

Varian lets out a small laugh, "I would always change the lines." His voice sounded like it was getting weaker

"Sh, I know, I know..." Rapunzel needed Varian to save his strength. He had to survive this.

His voice sounded like it was getting quieter...

"I would always change the lines..." Varian's voice was a whisper

"I know, I know..."

Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf  
“Good”

Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept  
Varian echos Rapunzel’s words,

Huit neuf  
Sept huit neuf—  
Sept huit…  
Varian didn't say anything back this time, It was silent.  
Varian was silent.

"Varian? VARIAN?!"

Eugene and Rapunzel yell out their sons name, hoping for any response, anything at all!

The doctor enters the room once again and check the young adult’s pulse, He shakes his head.

Varian was gone, the light of the couple's life gone.

Rapunzel drops to her knees and lets out a heart wrenching scream, Eugene cries out for his lost son.

The boy that came into their lives all those years ago was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that I only post one-shots, maybe I'll try writing a whole fic in the future?  
> -  
> Find me on Tumblr and Instagram @k0ekienut !


End file.
